All-terrain/utility type vehicles are known in the art and have been utilized for many years. Typical of these types of vehicles are Gator.RTM. utility vehicles manufactured by John Deere Company and "Groundforce 100" manufactured by CheTech Company. Such vehicles have a wide variety of applications including industrial, governmental and private uses. Such vehicles have historically required heavy duty construction, the ability to negotiate rough terrain, ability to haul heavy loads, provide high ground clearance and provide a safe, reliable vehicle for the operator and, typically, at least one passenger.
Recently, there has been a trend toward more frequent use of such vehicles under circumstances wherein they traverse ground or terrain that should not be disturbed or broken. Typical uses include landscaping and/or maintaining lawns or the grounds of office parks, etc. and golf courses, for example. Such uses oftentimes require that the turf underfoot not be disturbed or "scuffed." Also, such uses often require operation in tight spaces that require comparatively tight turns, which exacerbates turf "scuffing."
Prior vehicles have tended to disturb the grounds such as by turf "scuffing" or destruction of the ground underfoot. This phenomenon has especially been a problem with respect to scuffing during turning of such all-terrain/utility type vehicles, especially four-wheel drive vehicles since they tend to disturb the turf much in the same way as treads on a military tank. This is especially important in relation to six-wheeled vehicles because the front wheels are not powered (as in a 4.times.4 vehicle), the front wheels do not contribute to turf "scuffing." However, the effect of the four rear drive wheels is exacerbated.
Safety is also an important issue in six- or eight-wheeled vehicles with axles mounted rigidly to the frame. This is clearly illustrated when such a vehicle climbs the crest of a hill or gully. The front wheels continue to climb, loosing contact with the ground until the vehicle progresses far enough that the center of gravity shifts and the vehicle "teeters", slamming down on the front wheels (the rear wheels coming off the ground in the process), much like a tracked vehicle would be expected to perform. Accordingly, it has been a longstanding desire to manufacture an all-terrain/utility type vehicle that is capable of meeting the traditional requirements of such vehicles but also provide operator safety, high ground clearance, facilitate ease of turning and reduce and/or eliminate turf "scuffing."